Take my hand
by Nightshade Blue
Summary: A mission to capture Itachi turns into a revealing truth of her past birth. ItachixSakura SasukexSakura.
1. Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is my first Naruto fic.**

**Summary: A mission to capture Itachi turns into a revealing truth of her past birth. ItachixSakura SasukexSakura**

**

* * *

**

**Take My Hand**

**CH 1: Mission**

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura" Tsunade addressed the three, "I have a mission for you three, Itachi, Anbu's Captain and Akatsuki member. He must be caught and brought to Konoha"

Saskue tightened his grip on his kunai. Kakashi stared at Saskue warning him silently. Sakura though felt the strong chakra emitting from him. Tsunade chose to ignore the little scene as she continued to explain the main reason. Sakura on the other hand ignored the rest of the meeting as she studied Sasuke. His whole face was plain as a poker face but his eyes said other wise.

"SAKURA!"

"Yes!" Sakura answered abruptly

Tsunade just shook her head in disbelief even after 4 years, she still harbored feelings for the young Uchiha. 'If only she knew' Tsunade thought.

"You will not be battling you are only there for medical use only" Tsunade stressed out "Understood"

Sakura nodded as she felt a twinge of pain in her heart. Ever since she gave up on the Shinobi way. She became the Shinobi Nurse

"Understood Tsunade-sama" She whispered silently

* * *

(-)

Sarkura laid silently on the grassy field. As she gazed into the pound. Two days and they still didn't have lead. _'THIS IS SO ANNOYING!'_ Inner Sakura bellowed. Naruto just watched as Sakura gazed at the pond intently. Four years sure had been good to her. Her hair was now waist length, her eyes had matured and defined into sexy cat like eyes, her figure was remarkable, her frame was still small though. Naruto was glad though that his love Hinta wasn't her to see him look at Sakura or else he'd pay dearly.

"Hey Naruto if your done ogling Sakura come over here and help me pitch up the tent"

Naruto whirled around his face blushing "I'm not ogling Sakura"

Sasuke just scoffed while Kakashi shook his head ordering the boys to finish up there work. "Hey why isn't Sakura do this work?"

Kakashi sighed "She's not a Shinobi she is our medical doctor she doesn't have to do any work but heal us"

"I don't mind Kakashi-sama" Sakura said as she stood behind Kakashi

"Are you sure?" He asked slightly startled

"I think I could take putting up a tent" She said smiling widely a broad

"Good because were not helping" Saskue responded rudely

Sakura cringed slightly as moved toward the supplies. The stands, little metal wires and the tent itself stuck out of a bag of supplies. Taking hold of the first two items and setting them aside as she dug deeper into the bag. Sasuke watched silently while Sakura pulled the metal poles into the tent. Naruto on the other hand struggled on slipping the pole into the ground. Kakashi stared at Sakura his hand rubbed his chin as he replayed his private meeting with Tsunade.

_"Kakashi-san you must protect Sakura" Her voice stern as it could be, "If we lose her it will not only mean a missing comrade but it means we lose the power"_

_Kakashi stared at Tsunade surprised. "You mean-" "Yes, now no names Kakashi but-" Tsunade scanned the room. "The walls have ears now just finish the mission without the 'package' harmed"_

_He nodded silently as he and Tsunade-sama stared outside._

They had sensed a strong power of chakra outside but it was gone as quickly as it was there. He sighed as he turned to the quarreling teens. "Naruto you idiot that goes there" Saskue snapped.

"No it doesn't Saskue, it goes here" He pointed to the right side of the tent. The two both leaned in scowling at each other. The two glaring at each other with pure hatred. "I'm done" The small whispered voice called behind the three. Both Naruto and Saskue turned to Sakura while Kakashi grinned . "Well it looks like Sakura is better at pitching tents the you two combined" Sakura felt herself turn bright pink "oh it was nothing" _'Yeah in your face Saskue!'_ Inner Sakura cheered. Saskue turned completely enraged as he dropped the tents material on the floor and hurried into the woods. "Where are you going Saskue?" Naruto called out "We still need to put up our tent!" Saskue stopped and glanced back for a second. "Have Sakura do it, since she's so good at it" He said as he continued his walk away from the campsite.

"Saskue-I" She cut off as she hurried to a entangled Naruto

* * *

(-)

"Interesting..." Itachi mumbled as he stared at the young Kunoichi "my brother must be really dense"

Kisame sat silently on a rotting log as he played with the tip of his kunai. Flicking his finger tips on it, soon sending it flying into a groups of bushes. "Found us lunch" He croaked out as he pulled off the impaled rabbit from his kunai. Itachi smirked as he turned to Kisame, taking hold of his Kisame's kunai. "I hate rabbit" He said as the Kunai pierced right through Kisame's thigh. Kisame let out a muffled scream as Itachi placed one of his slender pale arms around his throat. "Make no noise Kisame, I would hate to kill you" He whispered huskily in his ear. Releasing his grip slowly. Kisame coughed as his hand reached for the kunai's handle. Pulling it out quickly, soon crimson blood trickled down his pant leg. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he squeezed Kisame's injured thigh. Kisame held a gasp as Itachi licked the blood that was on his hand. "Mmmm...blood the one thing that your chakra can't hide". Kisame's hand shot to his backpack as he pulled out strips of linen bandages. Making sure to apply pressure to it as he tighten the bandage into a knot. "Phew!" Kisame sighed. Itachi scoffed as he turned back to the pink haired girl. She now sat silently at the lake staring as the sunset. Alone. He turned to Kisame his eyes hinted with a menacing gleam. "It's such a romantic sunset I might just go for a stroll" A low chuckle rumbled from the back of Itachi's throat.

* * *

(-)

Sakura sighed as she stared intensely at the reflection of the sun. The water catching the great intensity of the sunset, the glowing red-orange sparkled for a few seconds before it disappeared completely. Sakura sighed once more as she now laid on the grassy bank. The shinning of the moon soon took shape on the ponds water. _'Well better get back before Kakashi and Naruto worry'_ Groaning as she scrambled to her feet. Stopping she felt a dark power of chakra coming from behind her. Trying to be as discreet as she could she hurried to climb the hill but it was no more then a few seconds before she was surrounded by groups of towering figures. "W-what do y-you want" Sakura asked her words stuttered out. The dark figured smirked as he stepped closer causing the young kuonichi to step back only to be stopped by one of the figures. Sakura gasped as the figure behind her took hold of her. _"My what a very delicate flower you are"_ His finger traced her jaw line as he leaned in his lips inches away from her lips. _"Are you scared?"_ He asked a sinister tone. Sakura yelped as the figure behind her hurled her down the hill. Pain surged through her neck and arm. Slowly rising her head to see one figure up on the hill. _'Stupid, Sakura it was a shadow clone-jutsu!'_ Sakura scolded. The bright light of the moon shown on his face now. She gasped. Itachi Uchiha! He was now closing in on her. Why couldn't she move. her bottom half of her body was completely numb. Now Itachi stood before her his Sharingan gleaming like blood. Sakura tried once more to move but only in vain as Itachi kneeled before her cupping her face and pulling it toward him. His lips curled into a sinister smile as his eyes gleam deadly at her. _"Sakura-san"_ He whispered as he kissed her on her lips. Sakura felt a warm feeling rush over her as she eased into the kiss but soon that was replaced by a burning feeling. Itachi's eyes fluttered open as he threw Sakura and himself out of the way of the Shurikin. Sakura laid limp on the grass as she groaned in pain. _'what the hell is wrong with me'_. Itachi turned toward the owner of the Shurikin. He smirked sadistically.

"Saskue..."

_"Itachi!" He hissed_


	2. Seal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! My first Naruto fic so be kind.**

**Summary: A mission to capture Itachi turns into a revealing truth of her past birth. ItachixSakura SasukexSakura**

**A/N: Thanks to the following people for reviewing and there helpful comments. . Songstress of Victory, moomoomoothegirl, Deidaras-Gurl, Kenya, 1taCh1's GuRLie, Sesshomaru Dogdemon, and mfpeach. Thanks!**

**Take my Hand**

**Ch:2 Seal?**

"Sasuke..."

_"Itachi!" Sasuke hissed_

In on fluid movement Sasuke was behind Itachi pressing the small tip of the kunai into his brothers back. Itachi just smirked "Is this any way to great your brother?" Sasuke pressed the kunai a little harder warning Itachi to watch his mouth. Itachi's eyes just narrowed. In one quick kick the kunai was out of his brothers hands. Sasuke had no time to reach for another as his brother slammed him against one of the tree trunks. One hand griping fiercely at his throat and the other one grasped one of Sasuke's kunai. "Hm. How long has it been dear brother hm?" He chuckled menacingly "Five? Ten? maybe Thirteen years since the massacre" A low growl escaped Sasuke "I wouldn't bother with those little hissing and growling you wouldn't want to waste your breath, your going to suffocate you know, bad way to die" He smirked slightly as he placed the kunai point on Sasuke's throat.

"You see when you suffocate there no way to get ride of the bodily fluids that your body has" He pressed the kunai a little more harder. "Like vomit and sweat and tears and even your urine it all gives out" Sasuke felt his body became heavy from lack of air. He tried pulling free but couldn't. His eyes fell upon the limp body of Sakura. _'No! I won't die like this'_ With a quick head bud Sasuke was free. He gasped for air as he held his throat. His eyes watering with relief and sudden intake of air. Itachi stood where he was his Sharingan penetrated through his brother. Sasuke mirrored the same action flowing his chakra into his eyes. Itachi smirked a deadly glint in his eyes. "I wonder what hurts more dear brother" He leered "that I killed our family or that I kissed that kuni-" Itachi cut off quickly as he dogged the wall of kunai's.

"Oh I think I touched something sensitive." Sasuke lashed out sending every weapons he held at his brother. Itachi dogged them with a lazy grace. His chuckle sent a cold shiver down his spine. "My turn" He whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear. His eyes widen as the kunai dug into his back his grip tight on the handle. Itachi wrapping one of arms around his brother. Blood sputtering from Sasuke lips. _"You know your pretty cute"_ He said as he laid a small kiss on his lips. Sasuke eyes widen as Itachi like away his blood cover lips. "Mmm" He hummed. With a quick blow to the neck Sasuke crumpled to the floor his body laying limp and bleeding. "Kisame!" In seconds the pale male appeared a very amused look on his face. "Yes" Itachi sighed brushing the raven locks out of his eyes. "Take the girl don't stop until you get to the-".

"I don't think so!" A horde of tall blondes shouted as they surrounded them.

Itachi scoffed "A forbidden jutsu" Kisame held Sakura to his chest a little annoyed look on his face. "I'll take care of these Itachi-sama" Itachi was becoming annoyed but it was best. Taking the young Kunoichi in his arms, about to leave when he felt something grasp at his leg. Looking down he saw his brother his eyes a familiar onyx colors staring back at him. _"S-Sa-ku-ra!"_ Sasuke groaned. Itachi pulled away fiercely kicking his brother in the face as well. _'You weak bastard'_ He hissed at his brother. "Kisame forget the boy let just go the other ninja won't be far behin-"

"You mean me" There crouching silently on the tree branch Kakashi sat his arms holding something close to his chest. Itachi stared down into his arms. There was just a bag. With deadly glare sent Kakashi he tossed the bag. "Kisame!" He shouted never breaking his gaze with Kakashi. Kisame turned to Itachi who's body was trembling with rage. Kisame would have to be careful for the remaining hours if he did not want to put the wrath on himself hurrying to Itachi's side. Itachi sent a small glance toward the girl. _'Soon girl Soon you'll be mine'_ He smirked at the mental reassurance. A cloud of smoke covered the two. Soon they were gone leaving behind nothing but a simple leaf.

* * *

(-)

_"I-It-ac-hi, Sa-Sa-ku-ra-"_ Sasuke groaned. _"SAKURA!"_ Sasuke awoke from his sleep gasping for breath. His eyes landed on the small being griping tightly on the sheets. _'Sakura?'_ The young pink haired girl seem to stir awake as she turned to stare at the bewildered Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" She gasped her jade eyes widen in surprise. Saskue stared at her silently as she rambled on about her being glad to seem him unharmed. Sasuke stared at Sakura as he was bewilder himself. "Um Sakura were are Naruto and Kakashi-sama?" Sakura seem to think this over. Then all of a sudden her perplexed face turned into one that scared Sasuke. A devious smile on her lips. "Oh Sasuke forget about them" She whispered huskily. As she crawled onto the small futon. Sasuke's face immediately turn red. His eyes land to her very welcoming breast. "S-Sakura what a-are y-you doing?" He managed to stammer out lamely. "I'm fulfilling your dream" As she lent in and kissed him roughly. His hand pushed her away dropping her roughly on the floor. Sasuke felt something sticky on his hands staring down his eyes widen in horror. Blood! His eyes widen farther as he turned to Sakura a hurt look on her face. "Sasuke I need you and you left me" She whispered lightly "Now look at what Itachi has done to me" Lifting up her hands to see them covered in blood as well. There on the front of her dress a large spot of dark blood formed her eyes widening. "You ran just like before" She hissed venomously. Sasuke stared in horror his body trembled terribly.

"Weakling" She snapped "that's why he let you live you weren't worth his energy"

"No he let me live like a rival." He said not knowing who he was reassuring, "I lived so I could avenge them" He said clamping his hands over his ears, tears streaming down his face.

She scoffed as she stood blowing a strand of pink hair. "Is that what you tell yourself" She hissed

"No!" He chocked out images of the past flashed before his eyes

"You ran out crying! 'I don't want to die', Pathetic!" She said whaling her eyes gleaming as she walked toward him "YOUR JUST LIKE HIM!"

"NO!"

Sasuke awoke his body covered in sweat. His back screamed in pain his eyes searched throughout the room. He sighed as he spotted Naruto passed out on the chair. Relief spread throughout his body. _'But that dream it seemed so real.'_

* * *

(-)

Kisame barely dogged the flying shared of glass as Itachi went into a bratty fit. His fist smacking the wall as he raged about his lost. Kisame watched in silence in fear to incur Itachi's wrath on himself. "Stupid meddling Kakashi-san." he said out loud "Always there to protect those who need protecting!" He growled as his fist made a sickening crack. The smell of blood was strong through out the whole room. His eyes blazed as he thought over what happen earlier. Then he began to laugh crazily. Kisame stared in awe had Itachi finally lost it? With out hesitation Kisame asked Itachi found so funny? Kisame soon regretted it as Itachi sent a flying Shuriken into Kisame's shoulder. A strong pain shot through out his chest and arm. Biting hard on his lips to keep from screaming, Itachi noticed it and chuckled. "Kisame you know better then to talk to me when I'm angry" He walked up to the pale figure tapping the figure on face slightly "don't start becoming reckless" As he left a shacking Kisame alone to ponder the little scene he mentally scolded himself once more. _'I was so close' _also mentally chiding himself for counting out the Nine Tail fox's and his copy-ninja. But the power he was about to obtain not even the great Nine tail fox could match with power.

* * *

(-)

"What is wrong with her Kakashi -sama" Naruto asked as he help Sasuke seat himself down. Kakashi sighed he was hoping to only discuss this with Naruto being that Sasuke was still too emotional weak. But it was also good that Sasuke was here as well. With a short huff Kakashi explained his dilemma. "She been cursed" Sasuke and Naruto stared in utter shock. The left side of Sasuke's neck throbbed terribly. His hand flew instinctively to the cursed mark scratching away the throbbing pain. "Do you happen to know what the curse does?" Kakashi shook his head. "I'm not a expert" Kakashi admitted but this confused Naruto somewhat. "Then how do you know she's cursed?" "Yeah actually I'd like to know that to" Sasuke asked a suspicious look in his eyes. Kakashi sighed as he moved toward Sakura gripping at the front of her gown. "Kakashi-sama you pervert what are y-" Naruto silenced as he saw a dark red crescent moon marked on her collarbone.

Sasuke felt his cursed seal sting terribly his hand clutched tightly at his neck. Kakashi turned to Sasuke a worried look on his face. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Sasuke bit down on his lip until he tasted blood his eyes meeting with Kakashi-sama's. "Nothing" He muttered. Kakashi stared at Sasuke before he turned sighing lightly. "Well with that said I want one of you to watch Sakura tonight incase the drug wears off"

"What drug?" Naruto asked. "I gave her a sanative to ease her pain she has a high temperature right now and she was in terrible pain before you guys got here" Naruto turned toward his friend as he rushed toward take her pale and clammy hand in his. "I'll watch her" replied Naruto huskily as he brushed away few stray of hair from Sakura's head. "Well that settled, Naruto you'll watch her tonight and Sasuke will watch her during the morning"

"Morning?" Sasuke asked confused

"Well you don't expect her to awaken any time soon do you?" Sasuke shook his head. "You have to understand Sasuke if she woke up her body would be in terrible pain" Sasuke felt his eyes sting he quickly shut them tight. His body went stiff as he fought to keep from sobbing. "Sasuke she'll be alright you'll see" Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at Kakashi. His eyes narrowing. "Don't patronize me" He snapped as he arose from his seat leaving the tent angrily. Naruto sat there completely pained to see the little spat that Sasuke and Kakashi-sama had. _'This would have never happened if Sakura wasn't hurt'_

* * *

(-)

Itachi laid silently as one of his mistress laid panting on his chest. Her lips kissing him seductively and skillfully on his chest. Itachi just ignored it as he thought about a certain Kunoichi. Wondering if his seal would control her or kill her. In anyway he would be killing two birds with one stone. Slowly he felt his whore stop as she lay lazily on his chest her arms spread across his waist. He smirked as he thought about the pink haired Kunoichi's little frame and how fitting it would mold with his. Hishand ran through his sweat drenched hairslowly pulled back his hair as he chuckled lightly. His plan was flawless.


	3. Awaken

**Disclamire: I don't own Naruto! T.T**

**Summary: A mission to capture Itachi turns into a revealing truth of her past birth. ItachixSakura SasukexSakura**

**A/N: Thank to these paticular people who inspired me to continue! Yay! B****ubbles05****Aslan'sWhiteWitch****InuNekoMikoGodess16****Songstress of Victory****, Kenya, LadyKairi19, ****SweetAssassin****, moomoomoothegirl's back up, **.**chie.x.sieka.**  


**Take my Hand**

**Ch3 Awaken**

Naruto sat silently in his seat while he watched Sakura groan for the twelfth time. It worried him they kept getting worse and worse. _'Come on Sakura you can do it fight it' _but with whatever encouragement Naruto was giving it wasn't helping.

Her hands clutched tightly at the sheet twining it around her hands. Her body covered in bead of cold sweat. Naruto slowly felt his eyes lids close as he fell asleep on the chair. Soon he was in a deep asleep, annoying snores sounded from his mouth. The snoring drowned out the small screams of pain Sakura. Her groaning became more louder as her body tossed inside the covers. Her back arching as her gasp of pain was too much for her. Her hair clung onto her as she tossed and turned the pain pushing farther into her mind. She felt blood, she was about to die she fought for the smallest intake of air. She couldn't anymore her throat has closed in on her. A burning sensation pooled over her body but was soon replaced with a piercing throb. Sakura shot up her whole body trembling her eyes wide open. She scanned her room there laid a sleeping Naruto snoring and all. She felt a bit relaxed but something was puzzling her. Where was Sasuke? Hoping to awaken Naruto she tried standing only to fall onto her knees. Pain shooting through out her body.

"Damn" She swore lightly. As she tried to pull herself up only to fall once again. She tried flexing her leg muscles but nothing. She was somewhat confused why would her legs be limp she was only asleep for one day? Sending as much Chakra as necessary she stood only rigidly she would work with that later. Her foot steps echoed on the soft dirt as she tapped Naruto slightly. His snoring increased. Sakura face slightly tweaked as she tapped Naruto once more. No change. With a frustrated cry she punched Naruto over the head knocking the poor blonde on his face. Sakura gasped she didn't mean to hit him that hard. She hurried to his side kneeling before the half-dazed and half-scared Naruto.

"Oh Naruto I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" Naruto stared at her weirdly for a moment before his arm wrapped around her small frame. "Oh Sakura your okay, Oh you okay" He wailed as he stroked her wet mussed hair. Sakura was surprised by the sudden affection. Pulling away slowly she turned toward Naruto. "Where Sasuke?" Naruto stared at her for a second as if deciding weather to tell Sakura or not. Finally giving in he said flatly "In the river". Sakura thought over why would Sasuke be in the river. But the rumbbiling in her stomach washed away any thoughts. She laughed weakly as she tried standing once more time.

"Guess I'm hungry? Hehe" Sakura laughed as her stomach rumbled louder. Naruto looked at her silently before staring wide eyed at Sakura's stomach inching slowly to her with his ear. Sakura screamed as she pummeled him on the head. Naruto laughed as he jumped up a stupid grin on his face. "Lets go eat."

* * *

(-)

Sasuke fought with the wriggling fish in his hand he was still to weak. His strength had yet to return but he had put on a great act to Naruto and Kakashi that they let him move around and about. So deep in thought that he forgot about the fish as it slapped him with his tail. Sasuke fell back his mouth taking a deep gulp of river water. Quickly emerging as he coughed and wheezed for air. Water spurting from his mouth as he grumbled to himself. His eyes narrowed as he heard a snapping twig sound off a few miles. Quickly paddling to the river bank his shirt laid by the banking slipping it on his soaked body reaching for his kunai. His hand moved quickly launching the blade. Missing terribly as it landed on Sakura's feet.

Her eyes twitched in surprise. Sasuke stared at Sakura his eyes set on the very pale column of her throat that lead slowly down her crane neck to...His face burned as he realized he was checking out Sakura. His hand moved back to the throbbing pain that had return once again. He winced this time as his back wound tore open slightly. Sakura noticed as well as the dark blood spot that started to form.

"You hurt yourself haven't you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura took a step forward slowly reaching for Sasuke's shirt. Only to have her hands slapped away. Sakura stepped back as Sasuke shoved pass her his eyes sending a deadly glare toward her. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. Naruto who was completely dumbfound as to what just happen. Finally figuring out what occurred Naruto hurried after Sasuke leaving Sakura silently stood her heart beating terribly her body throbbing in pain. _'What just happen now'_

"Sasuke-san wait up!" Naruto called as the stomping Sasuke finally came to a halt. His eyes narrowed as he turned toward a panting Naruto who tried keeping up to the Uchiha. "What do you want Naruto-san" His words coming out as a hiss. Naruto stared at Sasuke blankly not stung by the venoms tone of his. "Why did you do that to Sakura?" Naruto asked his eyes locking with Sasuke. Sasuke stared intensely into Naruto's eyes before responding. "She doesn't remember does she?" Sasuke asked his tone rough. Naruto nodded even though he hadn't confirmed it himself. Sasuke turned at that his body hunched slightly. "Then that is all we need to discuss about N-"

"No!" Naruto snapped

Sasuke turned this time slightly taken a back his eyes catching the angry gaze of the blonde hot head. "Sakura was hurt, you were hurt and by the growth of that blood spot" Naruto pointed to the back of the shirt "I think you reopened your wounds, Sakura tries to help you and you snap at her and now your glad she lost slightly her memory"

Sasuke felt the strong throbbing occur once more but ignored it as he was ready to spit back fire at Naruto. "First off Naruto I know she was hurt second I know I'm hurt as well and the blood on my back is a remembrance not to let my guard down ever" His neck felt a terrible stinging as he kept on going "Third I can heal myself and fourth I'm glad she could forget the last four days especially about Itachi and what he did to her if she knew that he..." _Crack_

The two turned around to see a shaken Sakura her face pale her eyes wide and round. Tears glistening in her dark jaded eyes. Sasuke stared at Sakura silently while Naruto hurried to her side but she turned swiftly her tears spilling down her face. Taking a quick run to the woods. The shouts of Naruto echoed in her mind as she tried remembering the painful four days. Sakura complete oblivious to the path in front of her as she tripped over the root of the trees falling face first in the dirt. She laid there her gut wrenching sobs muffled by the soft dirt. Her hands clawing and pulling fiercely at the grass. Why couldn't she remember why couldn't she impress Sasuke or Naruto what happen that they treat her like a child. She laid there as she turned to her side tears trickling down her dirt covered face. A silent whisper sighed out of her lips. Her eyes red now and probably puffy. But what worried her the worse was what did Itachi do to her. It felt like eternity before she got back up and dusted herself off walking back to the campsite. _'Where's Kakashi-sama?'_

* * *

(-)

_"So our greatest fear has come true" _The warm voice echoed silently in the cave. Kakashi nodded as he stared into the dark figures face. _"Do the others know anything else?"_ Kakashi shook his head in a no. "I have told them what they needed to be told" He replied smoothly.

_"Good then now Kakashi-san I want you to go back to the mission but take these six"_ Out of the shadows six figures appeared Kakashi stared at them as they all stared back with blank stares. _"They will help you to protect the 'package'"_ Kakashi nodded as he bowed deeply before the dark shadow.

"Lets go" He said loudly. The figure leapt unison as they glided smoothly through the trees. The dark figure sat silently her body slid down the stone rock. _"They must be warned"_ Hurrying deeper into the cave.

* * *

(-)

Sakura entered the campsite knowing that her eyes were red and probably puffy too. One seeing Sakura Naruto ran toward her his hand resting on her shoulder as he stared at her a hurt look on his face. Before Sakura could get a word out she felt her body compress against Naruto's. She felt her body tense up as she felt the blue eyed Shinobi squeeze the air out of her.

"I'm sorry Sakura I'm sorry about what Sasuke said a-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped

Sakura felt herself feel uncomfortable all of a sudden. Her eyes landing on the ground as she tried to avoid eye contact between the two Shinobi. Naruto glared at Sasuke who was unfazed by the deadly glare. Sasuke just turned to Sakura a very annoyed look on his face. "Sakura I think it be best if you go clean yourself" He looked her up and down "before you eat, mean while Naruto can I talk to you privately" Without waiting for a response Sasuke got a tight grip on Naruto's shirt. Pulling him to the other side of the campsite.

"What the hell do you think your doing" He hissed. Naruto just pushed away nearly toppling over his own two feet. Naruto recovered as he shot a very angry look at Sasuke who just huffed at him. Adjusting his shirt Naruto turned to Sasuke nearly biting off his head as he snapped terribly at him. "I thought I was doing my '_friend_ ' a favor"

"Shut up Naruto!"

Naruto just scoffed as he hurried to Sakura who looked like she was about to collapse. Sasuke felt tinge of pain strike his heart. His eyes staring at the now frighten Sakura who was being clucked at by Naruto. She seemed so innocent and so empty minded that it pissed him off. _'Why can't you remember...why can't you thank me'_

* * *

(-)

Itachi and Kisame once again sat silently near the river watching silently for any signs of the 'key'. His hand reached for a slip in his large cloak. Pulling out a thick wrap of a paper. His hand running smoothly over it. Pretty soon he would need it. His hand raking over his losse bangs. A slight sigh escaped his lips as he watched his eyes landing on the unusual Kisame who was suspiciously quiet. Itachi noticed the biting of the lip and the tense frame. He was up too something but what?

Kisame felt the penetrating gaze of the Sharingan. He held his breath hoping he wouldn't notice the unusual silence of him. He smirked mentally to himself he was just given an order and that girl would be 'his'. His patience was running thin the sun laid lazily in the sky as taunting him that it would not submit to descending. If it wasn't for Itachi's sudden leapt to his feet he would have screamed.

"Kisame hurry we someone's coming" Itachi hissed

Kisame hurried as he joined Itachi a good far distance from where they were originally were. Kisame turned to Itachi who was gazing at something intensely. _'The girl'_ He nearly shouted out as he saw the dusty Kunoichi hurrying to the river a small white cloth in hand and a very slim bottle of soap. Itachi watched as she slowly undid her dirt covered dress. He felt a very strong feeling wash over him his heart accelerated as he saw a glimpse of bare flesh.

"Who's there?" Sakura had squeaked as she pulled up her dress. Sasuke emerged from behind the trees his face blank. "Naruto he asked me to give you this" Sasuke handed her a small sponge. His hand slightly grazing Sakura's hand. His neck throbbed terribly at the contact but he ignored it. Sakura thanked him quietly as her gaze dropped to the floor. In seconds she gasped as she felt his strong fingers clasps her chin. Her eyes widen as she dropped all that were in her hands. Her dress slipping slowly down her shoulder. Sasuke pulled away his face turning to a slight pink.

"Hurry up it's almost night you wouldn't" he swallowed hard "you would wanna hurry up before the animals come"

Sakura nodded slowly as her hand grazed her dress up her shoulder once more. "T-t-thank y-y-you" She stammered out as she picked up the spilled items. Itachi held back the churning feeling in his stomach reassuring himself its just the wait of the kill..._or something else?_

* * *

(-)

Sasuke watched as Sakura sat silently on the pond edge her feet dangling in the water causing slight ripples too waver in the water. He sighed as he looked at the skimpy meal. Naruto had complained but Sakura hadn't but he could tell she was disappointed. Sasuke himself was a little displeased by the meal but he eat it. Naruto's sudden snoring assured Sasuke that he was in a deep sleep. Slowly approaching the occupied Sakura. Glancing back only once as he sat beside her. A slight grunt announcing his presence. Sakura stared at him. There was no exchange of words but she understood as she stopped her little frolic. Turning her full attention to Sasuke. With a deep slow sigh he whispered _"you remember don't you"_ Sakura was taken aback as she felt her palms sweat.

"No not really" She whispered slightly. Sasuke scoffed a he faced her with intense eyes. "You maybe able to fool Naruto but not me Sakura" He took her wrist in his hand examining her delicate arm. Her pulse leapt as he traced his finger down her arm. "now tell me you know" His grip fastening over her wrist. Sakura gasped as she fell back. Sasuke now straddling her his Sharingan glowing menacingly. "You remember don't you" He snapped his hands taking hold of her shoulders. Sakura cried out in slight whimpers as his finger nails dug into her flesh.

"I-I do-don't reme-member" She gasped. Sasuke's grip worsening even more. His eyes locked on her face. His eyes traveling down her breast waist hips and... He felt a sudden urge to do something he regret. "Do I have to do what he did" He whispered huskily. Sakura couldn't see his eyes anymore which scared her worse. Her arms were pinned beside her and if she tried to move there'd be another painful squeeze. "Sasuke I don't k-" She cried out as his hands pulled roughly on her chin. His eyes burning holes in her jade eyes.

_"Do I have to kiss you...kiss you like he did"_ He responded huskily. Sakura gasped as Sasuke leaned in her arm elbowing Sasuke in the face. He pulled away his vision turning black. Sakura crawled from beneath him. Her body pressing against the tree trunk. Sasuke touched his nose it wasn't bleeding but..."Sakura I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-"

Sakura screamed as she felt a tight grasp around her mouth. Sasuke ready to spring to action was knocked out in seconds as a blow to the neck dropped. The two figures stared at the two nodding to each other. _"Call the others off" _He said The other just grinned _"To late"_

Naruto sprang up as he heard the familiar cry. Nearly bursting out of the tent as he hurried to the pond. Only to feel a terrible blow to the face. Naruto landed painfully on his ass as he searched for the unlucky bastard. His eyes widen he was surrounded by a group of ninja's.

_"Naruto!"_ The wailed


	4. Captured

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto crys this is my first Naruto fic so plz be kind.**

**A/N****: Special thanks to ****Crimsonrain47****lyn****confuzzled239****squirelhatintacos****Lina mistress of element****Sakura0890****songstress of victory****brittness 18****Sakura's blaze****Emriel****silly mail****aznmelon****, and ****Kenya****. Thanks for hanging on for practically two years! Let's start this!**

**Summary****: A mission to capture Itachi turns into a revealing truth of Sakura's past and birth. ItachixSakura, SasukexSakura.**

**Take My Hand**

**Ch. 4: Captured**

Naruto reached for his kunai. "Back off !" Naruto shouted sending his kunai flying to the figure in front of him. The group broke into a laughter, as the figure attacked, dodged it lazily. Naruto heart raced as the figure approached him; instinctively he reached into his side pocket for another kunai. There was nothing. His heart nearly stopped as the figure stood above him a kunai gripped in hand. He shut his eyes expecting the worst but he felt something strange soft and warm on his lips. His eyes fluttered open; the figure had just kissed him! He gasped the hooded figure had removed her hood reveling her identity.

"H-H-Hinata!" He exclaimed as the young kunoichi smiled.

She stepped back reveling the rest of the hooded figure, "Choji! Ino! Shikamaru! Kiba! Shino!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood from the camp floor, "What are you guys doing here?"

The group stared at each other uneasily as they fought with the right words to say.

"I brought them Naruto-san" Kakashi-sama said as he approached the group, an apparent smile underneath his black mask, as he slowly laid Sakura and Sasuke on the ground.

"Sasuke! Sakura! What happen?!" Naruto snapped as he rushed to his comrade's side.

"Calm down Naruto" Kakashi-sama said "They just fell asleep by the lake is all nothing to worry about"

"B-But I heard Sakura scream?" He stammered out like a child

"I surprised her is all but she fell right back to sleep" He replied nonchalantly.

Naruto was still suspicious "and Sasuke fell asleep as well?"

Kakashi nodded as he faked a yawn, "Yes, I saw him asleep as well, maybe a few feet away from Sakura"

Naruto found this odd? Sasuke sleep out in the open? While his brother knew where they were at!? This was not like Sasuke or Sakura but would could he say. He nodded assuring Kakashi as if he had bought the explanation.

"I think we should get them inside the tent" A hushed voice whispered.

Naruto turned around to stare above him. A raven haired blue eyed kunoichi said as she stood behind Naruto. Kakashi nodded as he waved Kiba and Shino too the two sleeping shinobi's.

"Your right Shori, take them inside Shino and Kiba"

Kakashi looked at Sakura as she rested peacefully in Kiba's arms. _Let's hope you can sleep peacefully tonight Sakura-chan for both our sakes…_

(-)

* * *

(-)

"_Sakura"_ A husky voice called her name _"Sakura"_

Sakura glanced around her surroundings. _Where am I?_ She thought the room was dark, damp, and it reeked of blood.

_ "Sakura"_ The voice called again his voice echoing in her ears. She couldn't see anyone or feel anyone's chakra. "Who's there!?" She snapped.

There was no response but the echo of her question. Sakura felt her heart pound against her chest. "Who's here! Answer me!" She cried out.

_ "Sakura my love"_ He whispered in her ear mockingly, she tensed up as she felt his warm breath on her. _"There is no need to scream"_

She felt a shiver run down her spin as the shadow figure slipped his hand down her top stopping inches on her collarbone. He laughed softly as his cold fingers traced around the cursed mark. _"Oh Sakura-chan", He_ groaned as he bent forward pressing his lips onto her collarbone. A shock-wave of pleasure raced up and down throughout her body.

"W-Who are you" She stammered out. "w-what did you just do to me and w-what w-were y-your t-touching?"

The shadow chuckled as he stood up straight jerking her head roughly back. _"Who do you think it is" _He hissed his blood red eyes glowing in the pitch black room. Sakura fought back the scream that had caught in her throat. "I-I-Itachi" She whispered softly. His red eyes glowed even brighter.

_ "Yes young kunoichi", _He leaned in forward his faces inches from her own, _"don't worry this is only a dream"_, his thumb traced her lower lip gentle as his burning gaze scanned her face.

A surge of anger swelled in the pit of her stomach. "LET ME G-"

Sakura gasped as she felt the cold point of the kunai press against her throat. His eyes had narrowed into a heart wrenching glare. _"Silence"_

Sakura fought with her inner-self to rebel against his wishes and her brain to obey. _'It's a freaking dream you twit!'_ Inner Sakura bellowed but Sakura reasoning won as she held her tongue.

Itachi eased his grip on the kunoichi hair as he stepped back his eyes glowing darker than before. As he remained silent just staring at the pink haired kunoichi. _"It really perplexes me…"_ He remained silent once more leaving Sakura bewildered and in fear. He chuckled softly as it echoed in both their ears. _"I will see you soon kunoichi…very soon"_.

Sakura shot up her body ached in pain. Her eyes roamed wildly around the tent room. Her eyes widen as she saw Ino and Hinata sleeping a few inches away. _'How did I get here?'_ Suddenly a searing pain throbbed on her collarbone. A soft _hiss_ escaped her lips as she touched her collarbone. Her body jolted with a pain killing feeling as she brushed her fingers on the enflamed skin. _'W-What's t-this'_ her vision grew black as she lingered her finger on the mark. _'W-What's going on?', _as she slowly fell back to a deep sleep.

Itachi awoke from his trance a smirk danced on his lips as he looked out the window, the luminous moon hid behind the dark gray clouds. '_Yes',_ he thought, '_it's all in play now'_. Slowly he rose from the temple floor, the curse mark had not killed its host but infused itself within her body and now his plan was set in motion.

(-)

* * *

(-)

"Very soon kunoichi" He chuckled a menacing glint in his eyes "Very soon I will have you"

The next morning Sakura awoke her body weak and tired from the bad night of sleep. Though she remember little of last night she could not help but lower her head whenever she saw Sasuke. Though that was on the bottom of her list, what did confuse her the most was how Kakashi-sama had come back and with a lot of reinforcement in such short time. Before she could put in anymore thought into it, the young raven haired jounin appeared beside her.

(-)

* * *

(-)

"Sakura-san we must go" She said softly.

Sakura nodded as she followed her. Her mind raced with questions and the biggest one was. _'What is this mark on my neck'_. The next couple of hours were nothing but tracking of the two shinobi's. Each had made a clever fake trail which had made them lose valuable enough time that the would have to camp in the forest. Sakura had been feeling the burning sting for the past hour or so and it was getting worse. It was making it hard for her to move along with the rest of the group and she had fallen behind them multiple times. Shori had to carry Sakura at one point. Kakashi on the other hand had noticed something awhile back but chose to ignore it but now the sensation was growing once more. _'Can it be'_ he thought but he shook it off. There was no way Uchiha Itachi would risk it. They had more than enough people to at least protect Sakura and help her escape.

"Shori keep Sakura in your sight" He said loud enough for the kunoichi to hear.

She nodded as she cast her glance at the pink haired kunoichi. Who stumbled once more as she nearly missed the tree branch. _'Poor girl'_ she thought as she hurried on beside Kakashi never losing sight of Sakura at the same time. Sasuke followed behind Sakura watching that she made it at each of there turns and twist. His memory of last night but a blur but he recalled one thing. Sakura beneath him frightened. What had he done? He couldn't put it together as he struggled to find the answer.

"SASUKE-TEME WATCH OUT!" Naruto bellowing voice broke his concentration as he saw a whooshing shuriken fly at him. Sasuke threw himself backwards in order to avoid the shuriken's path falling to the ground below. Sakura fought the scream in her throat as she heard a sickening snap. Naruto hissed as he turned toward the shuriken's path to the attacker it was a smug Kisame. Ino and Hinata flew to Sakura side instantly as they unsheathed their kunai's ready to protect her at any cost. Kakashi turned as he saw Kisame _'Sakura-chan' _his hand went to his kunai suddenly he felt a sharp blow too his neck. His vision blurred as he saw nothing but darkness. Shori turned to the older Uchiha his eyes glowing blood red.

"Well done Shori" He handed the raven haired girl a sack of gold. She nodded as she counted the gold pieces in the bag she smiled and thanked him as she hurried away wanting to be away from where the massacre would be.

Itachi stared at the limp body of Kakashi a sick grin twisted on his face. "Watch what I'm going to do to your platoon Kakashi-sama"

As he hurried through the shadowed trees. If anyone was going to collect that girl it was going to be him. The group stared up at he blue figure each sending death glare toward Kisame as he bared his sharp pointed like teeth.

"Well well well it seems they gave us the rookie runts too fight" A tall figure with blonde said amusingly appearing beside Kisame.

Kisame smirked as he unsheathed his blade. "I'll take the boys" He laughed "You can have the girls Deidara"

"Perfect" He said his eyes scanning Hinata who trembled slightly. Naruto growled as he launched a exploding kunai at Deidara. He laughed as he dodged the shinobi's attack. Kisame attacked quickly as he stood between Choji and Kiba. Choji jumped back in fear but Kiba attacked Kisame. His long nails making little contact with the blue skinned man. Shikamaru and Shino attacked Kisame from the back each tossing kunai's and shuriken's to Kisame. He growled as he swung his sword. It made contact with Shino as fell to the floor a large gash in the side of his hip. Insects quickly scurried out of his body as if set free. Ino and Hinata on the other hand stood strong as they moved side to side avoiding any of Deidara's attack each moving Sakura place to place. Sakura wanted to help Shino but Deidara was moving too quick for either of Hinata or Ino to take her to Shino's side.

"Damn brats!" Deidara hissed as Ino punched him in the chin. Hinata moved beside him as she activated her Bayakugan. Her fingers jabbed beneath his forearm and wrist cutting the blood and chakra circulation from his left arm. He swore as he felt his arm went numb. He kicked Ino in the face producing a scream of pain from the girl. Hinata jumped back as she grabbed Ino dragging her beside Sakura.

"Sakura-chan run" Hinata said as she panted "I'll hold him off"

"I-I-I can't H-Hinata!" Sakura stammered.

Hinata jumped back pushing Sakura a bit as she dodged a down kick from Deidara. Kisame laughed as he watched Deidara play with the girls. He had already taken down three of the guys Which only left the other two.

"Are you two sure you want me to hurt you like your friends?" His blade glowed blue. Naruto and Shikamaru stepped back each exhausted and near collapsing. Where was Kakashi-sama. _Where was that other jounin!?_ He dodged Kisame attack nearly falling to the ground below. Shikamaru continued with his shadow-jutsu but his sword kept absorbing his chakra. Naruto heard Hinata cry as he saw Deidara grab her roughly by her arm a sick grin on his face as he twisted her arm. Deidara laughed but suddenly he swore as he flew inches away from Hinata his body crashing roughly below to the bottom floor. Sakura's eyes widen as did Naruto's and Shikamaru.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped "Y-Your alive?!" He nodded as he struggled to stay awake. The fall to the bottom was stunning and knocked him out for awhile but other than breaking his arm and minor concussion he was fine. Distracted Naruto kicked the blade out of Kisame's hand he swore as he reached for the blade. He froze completely immobilized as the sword fell inches away from them. Shikamaru laughed his struggled to stay up.

"Checkmate" He said as Naruto hurried to Hinata's side as she laid limp in his arms breathing heavily. Sakura hurried to Hinata side as she hovered her hands over Hinata's body. Nothing was broken luckily just minor bruises and exhaustion. "She's going to be alright Naruto she just passed out" Sakura said reassuringly as she went to each members. She was able to sew Shino's hip and Choji's gash in the head but Kiba's arm was broken so badly that they would have to take him to the hospital soon. Ino was fine but would be angry as hell to know her nose is broken. She assisted Shikamaru by making him eat chakra bursting pills and healed his body. Kisame swore as he watched the shinobi grow healthier. _'Where the hell are you Itachi'_ Naruto was thankfully unharmed and Sasuke refused to be healed for his stupidity.

"This is my lesson to learn Sakura-san" He said coolly. As he bandaged his arm up. "Where is Kakashi-sama?"

Naruto and Sakura also wondered. "We don't know" they said "We haven't seen him at all"

Sasuke eyes widen, where could he be it was not like Kakashi-sama too hide during a battle. Suddenly there was a large explosion Shikamura barley dodged it as he landed bedside them, Kisame laughed as he reappeard through the smoke holding the slump figure of Deidara, beside him was the older version of Sasuke._'Itachi'_ Sakura thought her eyes meet with his for a second than suddelny she screamed as her cursed mark burnned with great pain. She fell to her knees as she screamed and tugged at her hair. Naruto, Shiakmura and Sasuke stared at her worried.

"What did you do too her Itachi!" Naruto yelled

Itachi remained silent as he concentrated on the kounichi. _'Do you feel that kuonichi!' _HIs voiced hissed in her mind the pain was too much. Sasuke growled as he kneeled before Sakura and shook her roughly. "Your strong than him Sakura-san! Fight whatever he is doing" But at Sasuke's touch it intensified the pain three folds. Itachi smirked as he now attacked slamming Naruto and Shikamaru away with a flick of his arm. Sasuke blood boiled. _'He want touch you Sakura not again not ever not while I'm around!'_ He attacked his brother with a fire ball-jutsu. Itachi scowled as he doged the ball of flame as he returned the same jutsu to his brother Sasuke dodged it quickly as he spun his leg at his brother. He caught it quickly gripping tightly on his brothers leg.

"Tsk, tsk little brother" Itachi said "Is that how you plan to avenge our clan"

Sasuke eyes changed from onyx to blood red as he screamed at his brother. "You bastard! You fucking bastard! You murdering bastard! I'll kill you!" His hand move quickly "Tweleve fire dragon jutsu" Itachi swung his brother away as he shot burrning balls at him. _'Idiot'_ Itachi side kicked Sasuke as he was in mid-air as he crashed against one of the trees. He groaned as he struggled to get up as he approached Sakura.

"N-No s-s-stay a-aw-away from her" He hissed out

Sakura withered in pain as Itachi came closer she felt like her whole body was on fire. He smirked it had all worked out as slowly brushed his hand on Sakura's hair. Sasuke cursed himself for not being stronger as he struggled to got Sakura. _'Dont! Don't take the one person dear to me! Not again!!'_ Saskue screamed inside. Itachi lifted Sakura up as he tossed her over his shoulder a smirk played on his face. Sakura groaned as she felt her body shutting down. _'Please I welocme sleep' _she thought_ 'just don't let me feel the pain'_

"Good bye brother" Itachi said monotonly "You failed once again"

Sasuke burried hide his face in shame how he wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. "Maybe once this girl is dead it will motivate you either die" Itachi paused "Or become stronger"

Kisame laughed as he and Itachi left. They had completed their task now the hidden leaf village would fall soon. And Itachi would show them all that he is the greatest shinobi of all time.

(-)

**

* * *

**

**Authoress note****: I am so flipping sorry two years and I haven't updated please I apologize soooo much gomen. It just I've been very net handicapped for awhile. and no time to write so I made this chappy at least 10 pages which is the longest chappy I've ever written. Please excusse the crapiness of it its been awhile. Too all the devoted fans soon in the next chapter will be a rape scene! -gasp-. I promise to update quickly. Plz R+R and I only ask for 3 reviews cause I know this one sucked major balls. Peace watashi wo anata ai -kiss kiss-**


	5. Innocence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I know it sucks!

**A/N**: Thank u so much for reviewing all of you I really don't seem too be a good writer but you enjoy it none the less thanks again! And I'm sorry I haven't updated quickly my net is a bugging piece of st! Please enjoy this chapter.

**Summary**: A mission to capture Itachi turns to reveal Sakura's birth and importance.

**Take my Hand**

**Ch 5****: Innocence lost**

Sakura sat silently beside Deidara, as Itachi and Kisame sharpened their weapons, the two sharing a private conversation with each other. Sakura stared up at Deidara, who just stared at the campfire intently. Three day had pass and she had barely recovered from her injuries. Luckily for her, her medical training helped her protect herself from any great injuries. She watched Deidara flick a piece of wood into the fire before returning to his intense concentration.

"Do I intrigue you Little Cherry Blossom?" He turned to her a grin played on his lips.

Sakura flushed with embarrassment as she turned her head stiffly. Her actions earned a soft-melodic laugh from Deidara. Sheepishly she turned to face him a smile tugging on her lips.

"You're as interesting as all Akatsuki members", her voice low and hissing, "and I would like it much if you did not refer to me as Little Cherry Blossom"

Deidara grinned even more as he gentle tugged at the pink haired kuonichi. She glared and tuned from him once more. _'Arrr!! How much longer will I have too endure these animals'_ Inner Sakura snapped. Sakura couldn't answer it truthfully she didn't know where they were taking her.

"Deidara, grab your stuff we are leaving", Itachi said, promptly he gathered his bag turning to Sakura, "stay close to Kisame girl, that is if you value your life." His voice dripped with venom.

Sakura rose slowly as she stood beside the blue fish man. He grunted as she took one of his arms. Quickly they were off, rushing and flying through the tree tops. As if time itself did not matter. They stopped only once at the front of a cliff path. The sunset had begun to set in the background, dying the sky a blood red. The path was rugged and harsh Sakura nearly missed the stepping twice. Had it not been sheer will to be kept alive and her reflexes she would have met death earlier in the path. Not till the moon rose high above them did they make it to their destination. An abandon castle-fortress, its walls made of ivory stone and ebony clay roofing, which glowed in the light of the moon. They approached the large building's gate which held dramatic wooden doors. The doors open slowly, too Sakura's displeasure, show casing a magnificent courtyard. A large water fountain stood in the middle of the courtyard, small bed of all sorts of flowers lined against the side of the castle. Sakura had to fight back a gasp of shock. The place was unrealistic the palace was out of dream. She felt a sharp tug on her forearm.

"Move it along kuonichi" Kisame hissed.

Sakura willed her legs to move up the large steps to the castle doors. She pushed it open slowly walking in cautiously. Kisame and Deidara followed pursuit, while Itachi lingered a bit in the courtyard, gazing up at the full moon. _'Soon little kuonichi. . .very soon'_ his eyes flickered into black before returning to their blood red.

(-)

Sakura sat completely amazed by the palace. It was beautiful in every sense, the inside was just as grand and breath taking as the outside. She sighed with disgust at herself. As she propped down in the large canvas bed beside her. Instead of marveling over the beauty of the castle she could be plotting her escape from Itachi and the two and searching for her teammates.

"What am I doing her cooperating for them", she groaned in frustration against the pillow.

Tears trickled down her face as she thought of her teammates. _'Are you guys alive? Are you looking for me this very moment?'_ She thought tears rushing down her face even more.

"Well I see you have made yourself comfortable", the familiar sadistic voice rang in front of her.

Itachi stared down at her a sick smirk spread across his lips as he gentle shut the door in the room. Sakura flushed with rage, how dare he catch her in her personal moment. Slowly she rose, hate and malice shinned behind her tear glistened eyes.

"What do you want now!" She snapped.

Sakura did not see when he moved or when he slapped her but she felt the jolt of the blow as it sent her head flying harshly the other direction. Her face stung and her vision blurred.

"Don't you raise your voice with me _**girl**_" He hissed. Slowly he turned from the kuonichi and placed his cape against one of the seats in the room. "Now that you are lost for words. You must be wondering what you are doing here"

"Naturally" She fought the urge to send a snotty remark, unless she enjoyed to be a punching bag.

He laughed, "You see kuonichi you are very valuable not only for your masterful techniques", he paused as he gentle removed his mesh top shirt, "but for well..."

He laughed letting the words linger among them. Sakura could not help what came over her but she lunged at Itachi. He was to quick as he grabbed a hold of her and shoved her roughly against the wall pinning her arm around her.

"You're not very smart are you" he whispered in her ear his other hand grabbing a nest of her hair and jerking roughly. A small whimper escaped her lips. "You have no idea how much pain I could inflict on you" His hand pushed her fingers back. She could hear the faint sound of her fingers cracking.

Itachi laughed softly as he flung her back to the bed. Pinning her down with his own body. "You see little kuonichi, the seal I gave you", he tugged at Sakura's shirts hem exposing the seal, "it allows me to control you, to track you down, to read your mind. It is the perfect tracking system and mind control but the problem is well to activate its full potential, you and I must become one"

**(Note this is the lemon may suck)**

He had slowly begun to remove her top when she realized what he meant. Her eyes widen with horror as she bucked to throw him off balance.

"You won't you sick freak! You sick sadistic bas-" Itachis punched her in her face to silence her.

She cried out, blood trailed down her lip. The copper taste strong and bitter in her mouth. Pratically tearing off her top he removed her shorts with ease. Sakura continued her fight striking him firecly across the head, beating at his chest digging her nails into his hands. Nothing though deterred him or delayed him. As he sent the blows back with ten times the force. Reminding her if she wanted to trade blows his would win. She was exhausted her body ached with pain as she continued to fight him. Though he had some marks she bore the most. _'No stop! Please stop it!'_ she thought as tears streamed down her face. _'I'm still a virgin!'_

"Well kuonichi you are quite a feisty one" He licked the tears on her cheek. "but I will get what I need" removing the remaining garments that blocked him and her. He stared at her beauty. He body was something to behold. A slender neck with slim shoulders, a slim waist, and narrow hips. Breast that were perky but unusually large for some one of her height and age. He felt a dull throb that ran down his shaft. _'A sacraficial lamb' _he thought as he fought back a chuckle. Like a hungry beast he kissed her plunging his tongue into her mouth.

She tasted of blood yet sweet strawberry which sent him wild. His hands worked on gropping one of her breast, teasing the nipple to full point, while the other ran up and down her body feeling her smooth alabaster skin. She screamed into his mouth as she felt him bite and tease her own tongue. _'No! I want Sasuke too..."_ she thought. He kissed and bit down her neck and her chest which only heightened his desire for her, wetted his appetite for more...more. His mouth engulfed her hard nipple sucking roughly on the sensitive tip. Sakura groaned in pain as he bit it and tugged on her nipple. To her disgust she felt her body reacting to his touch. Her shame was allowing him to continue his assault. His fingers slipped between her warm entrance she was moist and warm just waiting for him to plunge his shaft deep into her.

"Mmmm my sweet kuonichi your body" He groaned as her knee accidentally brushed against his hard-on erection, "is sweet ambrosia"

Sakura became rigid as two fingers pushed into her passage. She screamed in pain as he moved them back and forth roughly. Itachi nearly lost control, she was a virgin! Her tight passage was enough evidence. He could not help but tease the poor creature as he plunged a third finger into her entrance. She jerked in pain but let out a low moan as his other hand played gentle with her clit. His mouth working just as busy with her nipples. Waves of pleasure rippled down her body to her entrance her sweet juices poured down onto his fingers she was more then ready for his large length.

Ceasing his cruel tormenting actions, he positioned himself between her legs, raising himself slightly so that he hovered over her. He felt the rigid tension of her leg muscles. Her smooth ivory legs that were very nicely shaped. Itachi had never bedded a virgin, never thought he wanted too, but the thought now sent him wild. Looking down deep into her jaded eyes. There was hate, malice, fear, shame, but they were all clouded by the shroud of pleasure. He could not control himself, knowing full well she was a virgin he could not. He plunged into her tearing the maidenhood that would make her his forever. She screamed in pain as he plunged deep into her and out. _'No! No stop! Sasuke help me! Help me!'_. Never slowing down his pace only quickening it. _'So tight. So tight. So very tight'_ he thought as he groaned loudly. Sakura could only scream in protest, tears streamed down her swelling face. His assault on her was too much for her the pain only increased with every movement.

His mind raced with images of his brother, of the nine-tailed fox, and of other mysterious people. He laughed inside of himself. _'It's working'_ He plunged deeper into her, the hot wet walls were trying to accommodate this invading manhood squeezing and squeezing tighter. He felt his groin squeeze with tension before his deep release. Sakura eyes widen as she felt his hot seeds pour into her womb. Lost of breath he collapsed his body covered in small droplets of sweat he turned to Sakura and smirked holding her possessively towards himself.

"You're mine now kuonichi" He whispered slowly falling into an exhausted sleep.

Sakura remained silent completely still as a wave of sudden sleep engulfed her. _'Just forget it Sakura, just think of it as a nasty dream...'_ inner Sakura whispered as she fell to a dark abyss.

(-)

_'Sasuke help me! Help me!'_ Sasuke jumped awake from his sleep. Sweat formed across his brow. "Sakura!?" He had sworn he heard her call him.

His anger rose as he stumbled out of bed. Surprised that he got any sleep from Naruto obscenest snoring. He ran down the inn's hallway knocking open Kakashi's room door.

"Wake up Kakashi-sama!", he shouted, "it's urgent!"

There was no reply as he continued with his rage against the door. He had heard Sakura he had heard her and she was asking him for help. _'If you have touched one hair on her Itachi...'_ He suddenly became aware of the absence of the door.

"Yes Sasuke-san?" A groggy Kakashi stood before him.

"Sakura! I heard Sakura! She was crying for help" The words tumbled out at once as a crazy stammer.

Kakashi sighed as he entered his room signaling for Sasuke to follow. "Sit Sasuke"

Sasuke took the nearest seat beside him as he watched Kakashi. Who's eyes read of weariness. "Now you say you heard Sakura" He pursed his lips before continuing "and this time she was calling for help?"

"Yes Kakashi-sama that's exactly correct" He said unaware of his former sensei's point.

"And you say you've heard her before" he looked out of window the moon reflecting in the sky like a crystal. "For the past three nights"

"Yes! Kakashi! This is no time to doubt me Sakura is in trouble and god knows what they have done to her!" His balled fist hit across his knee.

Kakashi knew that Sasuke blamed himself for not protecting Sakura. He had many of nights heard his cries of forgiveness in the dead of night. He was certain Sakura was safe and in good health. They wouldn't have taken her with such care if they could have acheived the same with her dead.

"Kakashi-sama?! Are you not listening!" Sasuke bellowed.

Kakashi sighed as he stared square into the eyes of the young Uchiha. The young boy had seen too much in his lifetime and is now trying to assume the role of the strong shinobi.

"I've heard you Sasuke and tomorrow Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, yourself, and I will travel to the city of Takawa", he supressed the yawn that dare escape his lips, "and we will ask if they have seen them. You know we wont be welcomed back if we don't return with Sakura-chan" A small grin on his face.

Sasuke scowled rising abruptly from his seat "This is all a joke to you isn't it Kakashi-sama" With that said he stormed out of the elder shinobi's room

He knew he heard Sakura cry for help. And he would find her soon enough and when he would see Itachi once more it will be the very last time. _'Sakura hold on..._._just hold on'_

(-)

Sakura eyes fluttered open slowly, the sky was still dark and the moon glowed ominously behind the tree, casting abnormal shadows in the dark room. Itachi laid deep asleep his soft breathing was all she could hear. Her heart raced as she slowly slipped of the bed. The small glimmer of moonlight cast on her nude body, which was covered in purple and blue abrasions. Her legs struggled to keep up her battered body. She moved her hand to rub the sore spot between her thigh and inner thigh. She froze, their was a very large amount of dried blood between her thighs.

She turn to see a similar stain on the bed sheets. Tears stung her eyes as she recalled the horrific event. She had fought and groveled for him to stop and yet nothing had stopped him. With trembling legs she crept to the door bending down to her discomfort she peered between the bottom crack of the door. No one was in the hallway, about to open the door she suddenly stopped, barley catching a glimpse of the simple slip of paper.

A alarm scroll, if she had open it, it would have gone off and woken the slumbering Itachi and maybe the others. She pressed against the door her legs slide to her chest. She sobbed silently tears trickling down her puffy swollen cheeks. She stared back at the bed where Itachi laid silently sleeping. _'Take the kunai from his cloak'_, inner Sakura cooed, _'Slit his throat and worry about the alarm and the others later'_ Her gaze fell upon the robe where it laid discarded on the chair. Could she do it...take the kunai and slit his throat...she hadn't realized when she stood or when she had grabbed the robe but now she felt around the pockets of the robe.

"Nothing." She whispered a lump caught in her throat.

She felt her vision blur again as if a dark sleep embraced her. She felt a warm liquid trail down from her inner thigh. She swore softly she was bleeding. And it was more then before. The dribble of blood became a thick line of blood as it spilled to the wooden floor. _'Sasuke, please...save me...before it's to late'_ She collapsed to the floor the blood loss to much for her.

**A/n:**Sorry again for the delay at least it's not been a year!! (and very short chappy )! So yea no net again just going to my school comps and uploading this! So plz review! I do it for my fans looks for them, sadly disappointed oh well lol! Thanks again for those who reviewed. I hope you like this chappy took me awhile to get it right.


End file.
